Abstract this project tests the feasibility of a web-based measurement resource to support the work of scientists and practitioners studying child and adolescent drug use, and to increase the development and use of sound measurement practices. The product offers: 1) a measures database with information about measure characteristics, 2) a research collection documenting psychometrics, uses of the measure, and critical issues in measurement;and 3) mechanisms to support information and knowledge exchange, including direct technical assistance to those seeking to identify, use, and interpret measures according to particular needs. Phase I objectives are: 1) to develop a prototype using web survey data with samples drawn from the potential market, 2) to use web interviews to test prototype functioning and usefulness compared to existing resources, and 3) to explore the feasibility of specific financing options. Phase I results will inform directions for full product development and evaluation as well as commercialization options to pursue in Phase II. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This unique web-based product fosters information synthesis and knowledge exchange focused on measures of child and adolescent drug use behaviors and related factors. It has great potential to become a trusted resource for scientists and practitioners seeking to use or research child and adolescent drug use measures, and thus to influence use and development of sound approaches to measurement. Long-term, the product contributes to the advancement of public health by increasing access to and use of scientifically-based measurement practices in diverse data collection efforts, thereby enhancing the ability of researchers and communities at national and local levels to understand, prevent, and treat drug use in child and adolescent populations.